ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 3
Characters * Superman * Orb Weaver * Suicide * Fox * Jimmy Olsen Location * The Narrows, Gotham City, NJ * June 26th 2017, 2140 EST VOX Archive * Superman: shattering, wind rush, debris scattering on ground, footsteps Jimmy, are you unharmed? burning, rope falling to floor * Jimmy Olsen: Yeah. Mostly... They're hiding over there behind the cra- rush * Superman: Explain yourself! * Suicide: Hey there... chuckle Simple misunderstanding... I can explain. * Superman: Do so, quickly! * Suicide: We're on the same side. I mistook your, uh, friend for a serial killer... * Superman: Heroes don't dress in sinister skull motifs! Are you sure you're not the serial killer? * Suicide: Hey... the mask is meant to intimidate scumbags- * Fox: Superman... Maybe I explain better. * Superman: I know you. You're a member of the Outsiders. One of Batman's associates... Fox, is it? * Fox: Happy to be remembered. So, uh, it's like Suicide said- * Superman: Suicide? * Suicide: That's me. * Superman: You're a peculiar sort... * Fox: As I was saying, this is just a bad misunderstanding and- * Orb Weaver: Tube opening, footsteps Fox, the Moni- Superman?! * Superman: Is that a Boom Tube?! * Fox: Orb weaver, bad timing, dear. sigh Look, we can explain that, too. * Superman: Brainiac uses Boom Tubes! Steppenwolf and Fury do, too! Which are you in League with?! * Fox: Neither. * Superman: Liar! * Suicide: Could we not anger the Kryptonian that's got his hand on my throat? * Fox: No. It's the truth, I promise. We're working for a benevolent figure known as the Monitor. * Superman: Never heard of him. * Fox: Doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Look, I know this sounds far-fetched but this Monitor is aware of a big exctinction level event personified that's heading for Earth and he's put a team together to stop it. * Superman: And you three are this team? * Fox: Part of it... Yes. * Superman: Why did this Monitor not recruit the Justice League? We've dealt with E-L-E threats before. Why does this Monitor recruit a cybernetic ninja, a skull-faced weirdo, and... uh... her? * Fox: It is quite a long story but it can be best summed up in that our strength is in our relative unknown status. We're more like a secret weapon. * Superman: I don't buy it. * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... It's the truth, though, Superman. Here, I can help. Hmmmm... Just let me show you- No! scream * Superman: What are you- thud * Jimmy Olsen: Head is spinni- thud * Suicide: What's goin'- footsteps, thud * Fox: Mags?! What did you do? * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... Not me! Hmmmm... Hmmm... Not me. Hmm... Not me! * Fox: Mags! Mags, what's going on? What's wrong? * Orb Weaver: breathing I got scared... Hmm... Someone was in my mind... Hmmmm... Hmm... Someone powerful... No... I... I didn't mean to- I wanted to protect all... Hmmmm... but I could only shield your mind. * Fox: Sheild my mind? Shield my mind from what? collapsing, debris scattering, loud footsteps, mechanical breathing Oh... expletive! Probably from that guy, yeah? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 2. * Story continues in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 4. * Fox and Suicide encountered Superman and Jimmy Olsen in VOX Box: Underworld Gone Underground 1. Links and References * ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 3 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Margret Rivera/Appearances Category:Erik Kassidy/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Jimmy Olsen/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Narrows/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline